Power Thrill
by SapSorrow
Summary: She's got him where she wants him - but neither of them are going to admit they know quite where that is...


**Power- Thrill**

She knew she shouldn't be doing this.

She knew she needed to stop, back away, thick twice about this. Oh god damnit, she knew she shouldn't even have started. Why could she not pay attention to the voice of reason screaming in her head that this was a bad idea, that there was no good, sensible rational way that this could end? She listened to that voice, yes, she couldn't help it when the objections were so storng, so obvious, but she simply couldn't bring herself to act on it, to do so would have been even more wrong to her.

She knew she shouldn't even be thinking of going down this road, she could hear the warning sirens blaring back away! back the fuck away! She knew it all. It filled her head.

But her head didn't rule her. Certainly not in matters such as this. She could tell herself No until she was blue in the face - but she never was one to take orders, not even from herself. There was no chance in hell she was going to back away really; not at a moment like this.

_This _was shoving a Graverobber up against a wall in a grimy alleyway, failing dreadfully to hide her smirk as he wriggled and twisted, trying so hard to pretend that he didn't fucking love it. That he didn't want this. Didn't completely get off on it.

Amber knew what lust looked like, especially when it made a person's eyes go black like that. She knew the effect she was having on him and revelled in it. See what I can do? - her smile asked him, rhetorically; she was positively proud of herself - like a kid with a toy that he has just managed to make work. She wondered if he had any idea of how surprised she stillw as at her own power - wondered if he could see the curiosity in her eyes as she looked at him - the almost childish awe as she wondered how _she _could have this effect on someone. Much as she could happily say out loud that she knew everyone wanted her, deep down there was still a part of her that didn't quite believe it, was still as unsure as she had ever been that anyone could find anything to desire in her.

She wondered if this in any way proved that she was beautiful at all, or if anyone in her current position would be having the same effect - if she had let herself she could almost have worried about it. Anyway she found herself as thrilled and excited to be suddenly in a postion of power over him as he was to be suddenly removed from his usual position of control.

"What am I going to do with you Graverobber?" she wondered aloud, making it sound like a threat, though in truth she really was unsure of herself. He didn't notice - or didn't care if he did - after all the way she was holding him did rather make him lose almost all capacity for rational thought, mad ehim dizzy, helpless and hopelessly in need of her. It _was _her as well - right now she was the most beautiful thing in the world and nothing on earth could satisfy the ache in his cock like she could. She squeezed tighter around his neck and he let out a strangled moan.

"Please -" he choked.

"Please what?" She smiled wickedly, running her tongue over her teeth and licking her lips, as though she wanted to eat him. He just groaned, too proud - just - to beg her to just put him out of his misery and fuck him. This was not the way he was used to having things and he couldn't think how he had let this happen.

_Because you wanted it - _a treacherous voice whispered in his head, a voice that mocked him and which he pretended not to recognise as his own - _because you want her more than you can stand, because she is your twisted goddess and you fucking Worship her - _the voice gloated on, sing - song and cruel as a child - _because you l - _he growled the voice down savagely to Shut up! Just shut the fuck up with that!

"Please _what _Graverobber?" she insisted, laughing at his plight - "What is it you want?"

He gritted his teeth with a final supreme effort not to succumb -

"Want you - to let me go - fuckin. Bitch" he lied, almost sweating with the effort.

She smiled, like a cat toying with a mouse.

"Oh Graverobber -" she purred - "Why do I think that that's _not _going to happen?"

She grinned and dragged him away from the wall, hurling him onto his back on the floor.

He decided to let himself be amazed at her strength in being able to overpower him rather than admit to himself that he totally let himself be thrown. There was a way in which he no longer knew what he wanted - if he wanted her to let go or not - either way he felt like he would die if she didn't stop this soon - but then - he groaned deeply - he would die twice as hard if she did.

She dropped to her knees over him, smooth as a dancer, and he hissed in a breath as she leaned over him, her hai tickling his face and her nails trailing across his chest. She brought her face near to his, her lips so close against his that he could fele her breath on his face and he reached instinctively to kiss her. She pulled back just a little - enough to still be painfully close but not quite allow contact - enough to make him want to kiss her more than he even realised he had done anyway. She smiled, the wickedest little smile he had ever seen -

"_Tell. Me - " _she hissed - "What. You. Want."

Her body, writhing above him, her breath on his face and her insistent fingernails pressing into his throat - he weakened, cracked -

"Want you Amber -" he sighed, in pain from it - "Want you, need you, I -" his throat went dry, choking on lust.

"Want me to _what _Graverobber?" she sneered, her cruel fingers running over his chest, down to his belt, brushing oh- so - casually against his throbbing cock, tormenting him until he was nearly ready to cry from it -

"Want you - to fuck me -" he sighed, nearly close enough to broken, if not for her -

"Hmmm-" she purred, languidly -"What's the magic word?"

He closed his eyes, hating her, needing her, despising her, wanting her so god. Damn. Much -

"Bitch" he growled, in reply. She slapped him with playful stinging savagery reaching her hand into his trousers to squeeze his already painful erection.

"_Say please -" _she snarled.

He hated himself sometimes, he really did -

"Please -" he groaned, hoping to fuck no-one else would ever get to hear of this.

She tried not to sigh too hard for relief herself as she leaned down to kiss him. Her lips were like love and silk and acid, hurting, soothing and burning all at once - agonisingly delicious. She wriggled on top of him, freeing him from his trousers and arching herself upwards and down, impaling herself o his cock. She bit back her own cry of pleasure, hearing him grown and groan all at once for ecstasy - sliding inside her, feeling her hot and wet and tight - he thrust up into her as savagely as she woould allow, her thighs clenching tightly, holding him down as she rode him with hellish perfection until she could feel him close to coming inside her - then she stopped, pulling back until she was just kissing his cock with her cunt.

"Christ Amber - please -" he whimpered.

"Offer me anything -" she hisses, twisting her fingers cruelly in his hair and pulling back hard, making his eyes sting, which was so wrong but felt so damn right just now - as if she could even drive him any crazier.

"Anythinggodplease"

"Anything I want"

"Anything at all Amber pleasejustletmecome -"

She smiled, almost sadly -

"I want my heart back you fucking bastard" she snarled, dipping to kiss him quickly before either of them could contemplate the implications of this too much. But her kiss and the beautiful feeling of her sliding back on to him made everything better, and he came violently inside her as she shook herself and trembled, interlacing her fingers with his like claws until she collapsed against him, breathing heavily.

As soon as she could move she did, pulling herself back and slowly separating their entwined fingers as she stood up, slightly unsteadily, forcing herself to smirk down at him as he lay there half dazed, as though she hadn't just nearly implied that she loved him.


End file.
